Untitled
by KahnLurvesPuckleBerry
Summary: Karah's life just changed and she's going to need all the help she can get to deal...what happens when some of the people she cares for most turn on her? OCXOC Puckleberry pairing (love them) Read and Review:)
1. Chapter 1

I sat on the edge of the tub, staring at the razor blade on the counter.

"Karah?" My mother knocked on the locked door. "Sweetie, are you in there?" She called when I didn't answer. I drew a shaky breath.

"Yeah, I'm in here. I'll be out in a second, mom." I called. I turned my eyes from the razor to the pregnancy test sitting next to me. I slowly stood up, grabbed the razor, and tossed it in the garbage. I unlocked the door and made my way downstairs to the kitchen.

"Karah, Sweetie, are you okay?" My mom asked when I entered the room. I shrugged. Before I could tell her that I was fine, my sister came running downstairs, carrying the pregnancy test.

"MOM! Are you pregnant again?!" She yelled, coming into the room. I felt the blood drain from my face.

"N...o..." My mother said slowly. Arabella turned to me.

"That leaves you, little sister; because I know it's not mine." She said. I sighed.

"It's mine." I said. My mom looked at me.

"What?!" She screeched. I nodded.

"Remember when I went to Koralee's birthday party? Some guys brought booze, and even though I didn't drink any on purpose, I think someone spiked my drink. I don't remember much after watching Koralee open her presents. Next thing I know, I woke up naked and alone." I said. I felt Arabella put her hand on my shoulder.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Honestly? Because I didn't see any of you actually believing me." I said.

"Seventeen and pregnant..are you sure you can do this?" My mom asked. I nodded.

"Do you know who was at the party? So that maybe you can narrow it down to who it was that had sex with you?" Arabella asked. I shrugged.

"Does it really matter? I'm going to raise my kid, and I don't want some random stranger trying to take my kid." I ranted. My mom nodded understandingly.

"So, you know that you'll have to tell Gran and Daddy eventually, don't you?" Arabella asked. My face drained again and I sighed. Gran, my father's mother, was one of the strictest women I knew. When my mom got pregnant with Arabella, she was irate. She forced my father to marry my mother. Since they were in Ireland at the time, nobody said anything. When my mother became pregnant with me, they moved to the United States and got divorced.

"I don't know! How am I supposed to tell them? Gran is going to hate me!" I cried. There was a knock on the door, and Arabella jumped up to get it.

"Hi, daddy!" She exclaimed. I groaned and dropped my head onto the table.

"Karah? Princess, are you ready?" My father called as he walked into the kitchen. "Ryleigh." He said as a greeting to my mother.

"Teagan." She replied, not making eye contact.

"There's something I need to tell you..." I said, still staring at the table.

"Okay? Sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked. I sighed.

"I'm pregnant." I spit out. His face went from concerned, to shocked, to angry.

"WHAT?!" He shouted. I nodded. "How did this happen?! You're unbelievable! How did my daughter become such a slut?!" I sighed.

"It was a drunken mistake! Gah, you think I did this on purpose?!" I shouted, starting to cry. Teagan scoffed and rolled his eyes.

"Likely story! You're a slut and everyone knows it!" He shouted, standing and getting in my face.

"Whoa! Seriously?! That's your daughter! How can you say that?!" Arabella shouted, wrapping her arms around me.

"ENOUGH!" My mother shouted. Everyone froze. "Teagan, you're way out of line. Get out of my house. My daughter is NOT a slut, and I can't believe you would have the balls to say that." She snapped.

"Ryleigh..." He started.

"OUT!" She barked. Teagan sighed and left. My mom turned to me.

"Baby, we're going to have to take you to the doctor to make sure that you're pregnant." She said. I nodded, still shaken from what had just occurred.

_Okay, guys, I know that this is a little...different than most stories, but please just stick with me...It gets better, I promise. Please leave reviews, and if you have any ideas, please feel free to PM me and let me know:) _


	2. Chapter 2

Three months passed and I still hadn't seen or heard from Teagan. I was doodling in my math notebook when I felt a piece of paper hit the back of my head. I opened it. _So, you're knocked up? Who'd you spread your legs for this time?_ I rolled my eyes. My stomach was just starting to show and people were starting to notice. I turned around and saw the school's biggest jerk, and my ex best friend, smirking at me. I ripped a piece of paper out of my notebook and wrote back. _Toby, grow up. I didn't ask you to butt your nose into my business! It doesn't matter if I'm pregnant.. and if I was, it isn't YOUR business who the father is._ I threw the note. The bell rang before he could write back. Before I could make it out of the room, I felt someone grab my arm.

"Karah, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. It isn't my business." Toby said, I just stood there.

"What do you want from me? You want me to accept your apology? Fine, apology accepted, now please leave me alone." I snapped.

"Karebear, please, talk to me." He said, slipping back into my best friend. I yanked my arm away from him.

"DON'T call me that. You forget, Tobias, I am no longer your best friend. I no longer want ANYTHING to do with you." I snapped. Before he could say anything, I stormed away.

"Karah! Come on!" He shouted after me. I just ignored him and headed to my car. Before I could start it, there was a knock on the window.

"Karah, please just give me a chance to explain!" He shouted. I sighed and rolled my eyes.

"Fine. Speak. You have...fifteen minutes. I have an appointment to get to." I said.

"Alright, I miss you. So much. You're my best friend in this whole world. I swear, if I could take back everything I've done to you in the past two years, I would." He pleaded.

"Oh, you mean where you called me a slut and stopped being my friend because I had sex with a guy I didn't know who YOU let take me?! Yeah, go ahead and try to take that back, Toby." I snapped. He hung his head in shame.

"Karah, I am so...so sorry. Please forgive me." He begged. I looked up into his eyes and saw remorse and pain.

"Fine. You're forgiven. If you EVER pull something like that again, I'll kill you." I said, smiling. He nodded.

"I swear, I won't." Toby said, hugging me.

"Get in. You can tell me what's been up on the way to the doctor." I said. He grinned and climbed into the passenger side. On the drive to the doctor's appointment, Toby asked questions about my family.

"Arabella got into Juilliard." I said, smiling proudly.

"What?! No way! That's amazing!" He exclaimed. I smiled. I had missed my best friend.

At the doctor's office, Toby sat with me while I waited for my mom and Arabella to show up. Arabella arrived first.

"What's he doing here?" She asked when she saw Toby. I sighed.

"He's my best friend. Of course he's here." I said, acting as though nothing happened.

"Karah...he let you get used, and then ditched you and was a TOTAL dick to you for the past two years! How can you forgive him like that?!" She exclaimed. I sighed.

"Look, Ara, he apologized and I forgave him. That's it. Now, if you want to be here, great. If not, bye." I snapped. Before she could say anything, my mother came in.

"Hey, Toby, I was wondering when we'd be seeing you again." She said. I was slightly shocked to hear her be so civil, but I wasn't about to question it.

"Karah Matthews?" The nurse called my name. I squeezed Toby's hand and walked over to the nurse.

When the doctor came in, I was sitting on the table nervously.

"Miss Matthews, how are you?" She asked. I grinned.

"I'm wonderful. I've got my best friend back, and I haven't heard from my 'father' in almost four months."

"Have you been experiencing any morning sickness?" She asked.

"No, I haven't. Which completely confused me. Don't all pregnant women experience it?" I asked. The doctor shook her head.

"No, not all do. The lucky ones don't." She said. I smiled.

"Well, then, I guess I'm lucky." I laughed.

After the doctor appointment, my mom took Arabella, Toby, and I out to eat. While we were eating, my phone rang, indicating that I had a new message. When I opened it, there was a link. I was almost afraid to open it but I did.

_~The Video~_

_"Koralee! This is your best birthday party EVER!" I shouted. Koralee giggled._

_"Why is that, Karah?" She asked. I giggled and took a long drink from my cup._

_"Because, and don't tell him I told you this, but I had sex with Toby!" I drunkenly whispered._

_~End Video~_

I dropped the phone and looked over at Toby.

"Did you know about this?" I asked him. He looked up from his food.

"What? Did I know about what?" I handed him the phone and made him watch the video. When he was done, he looked up at me.

"Karah...I was going to tell you." He said.

_...Okay. So...anyone expect that? I planned on making it something entirely different, but decided on this. Opinions? _


	3. Chapter 3

**Last time...**

**~The Video~**

**_"Koralee! This is your best birthday party EVER!" I shouted. Koralee giggled._**

**_"Why is that, Karah?" She asked. I giggled and took a long drink from my cup._**

**_"Because, and don't tell him I told you this, but I had sex with Toby!" I drunkenly whispered. _**

**~End Video~**

**I dropped the phone and looked over at Toby. **

**"Did you know about this?" I asked him. He looked up from his food.**

**"What? Did I know about what?" I handed him the phone and made him watch the video. When he was done, he looked up at me. **

**"Karah...I was going to tell you." He said.**

"Wait, so you did know about this?! What the hell Toby?! This is why you wanted to be my friend again, isn't it?" I exclaimed.

"No, Karah. Listen, I knew we had sex. I thought you'd want to maybe be friends again after, but when you didn't do anything but glare at me like normal, I figured you either wanted to forget it, or you didn't remember at all. I spent the last two years trying to figure out a way to get you to forgive me." He said.

"So...this means you're the baby's dad." I said, slowly calming down.

"Wow, Toby, you sure do work fast." Arabella commented. I stuck my tongue out at her and Toby threw a fry at her.

When we were finished, I took Toby home. When we pulled into his driveway, I turned to him.

"How are you going to tell your parents?" I asked. He sighed.

"How about, we go inside and tell them right now?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. We headed into the house.

"Mom? Dad? I'm home!" Toby called. I followed him upstairs to his parents' second living room where they were watching t.v.

"Karah? Oh dear, it's so nice to see you." His mother said. I smiled.

"Hey, Mrs. Callahan." Her eyes traveled down to my stomach and widened.

"Uh, Mom, Dad, we have to tell you something." Toby said as we sat down on the couch.

"Karah's pregnant." He said. His dad rolled his eyes.

"That much is obvious, son." He said. Toby sighed.

"No, Dad, there's more...I'm the baby's father."

"What?!" His mother exclaimed. Toby nodded. He explained everything that had happened. When he was finished, no one said anything.

"Get out." His dad finally spit out.

"What?" Toby asked in confusion.

"Get. Out. Go to your room and pack your things. We don't want anything to do with you or your bastard child." He said. Toby turned to his mom.

"Mom? You have anything to say?" Toby asked. Mrs. Callahan said nothing. Toby sighed.

"Fine. I'm gone. Don't ever expect to hear from me again. By the way, my child isn't a bastard." He said. "Let's go, Karah." I didn't look at either of his parents, just followed him to his room.

In his room, Toby didn't say anything directly to me. He just stormed around his room, packing things and mumbling angrily under his breath.

"What are you going to do, Toby?" I asked hesitantly.

"Well, gee, I don't know yet, Karah. I haven't exactly had the time to call any of my friends to see if I can stay with them." He snapped. I drew a shaky breath, fighting the tears in my eyes.

"There's no need to snap at me, Tobias." I said angrily.

~T.P.O.V~

When I turned around and saw Karah trying not to cry, I wanted to punch myself for being a jerk.

"Karebear, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I know you were just asking. I just can't believe my parents would do this to me." I said, walking over to her.

"I know, I just...these damn hormones are all over the place. You know, I could ask my mom if you could stay with us. We have enough room." She offered, hugging me.

"Toby." Karah and I looked up at the sound of my mom's voice.

"What do you want?" I asked. She shot me her 'mom' look.

"Don't take that tone with me, Tobias Lee Callahan. I'm still your mother. I came down here to apologize for not saying anything upstairs. Your father is a hard man to live with." She said. "I'm glad you're having Toby's baby. You know, when you kids were little, you always talked about growing up, getting married, and having kids. I must admit, you guys did it a little early, and a little backwards, but I'm glad you stuck to it." She said. Karah and I looked at each other, confused.

"Uhm, Mrs. C, we aren't together. We got drunk at a birthday party and had sex. We won't be getting married, either." Karah said. My heart broke with every word that came out of her mouth. I cleared my throat.

"Look, Mom, I appreciate you coming down here, but I'm packing my shit, excuse my french, and I'm leaving." I said, turning to finish packing. My mom didn't say anything, she just hugged Karah and I and left. When I was finished packing, I turned to Karah.

"You ready? How bout we go brainstorm baby names?" I suggested. Karah smiled and headed to her car.


End file.
